Devas
| image = |-|Island (Light)= |-|Island (Dark)= |-|Entrance= |-|Gate= | location = Heavens | formgov = | position = | leader = | currentleader = Emre | formerleader = Ether, Keros, Arde }} Devas is the residence of the supreme deity of Encantadia, Emre, and the place where the spirits of deceased good Encantados ascend to. It is the equivalent of in the mortal world. History Devas is the place where good souls go, equivalent to Heaven/Paradise. It is believed to be the principal residence of Emre. According to Imaw, good souls are brought to Devas with their bodies intact (fetched by the blue butterflies), so that they could return to Encantadia if necessary. After death, a person's soul is welcomed by a racial ancestor, to accompany the soul on the way to Devas. It is not necessary for the body and the soul to go to Devas simultaneously, since Ades tried to take Lira to Devas even though the blue butterflies have not yet taken her body.Episode 58 Souls who refuse to go to Devas will be confronted by armored men. However, a deceased person is able to revive through gintong binhi, ''at the same time passing the test, to overcome the death, when fending off the armored men, such as Lira. The golden gate of Devas can be seen by travellers through the use of sky ship. The gate has two statues of Emre seeing the horizonEpisode 147. Living denizens of Encantadia can travel to Devas through sky ship but they are not impliedly permitted to enter Devas itself; if anyone seeks to communicate with their loved ones, Emre may grant it through their dreamEpisode 147. There's a mysterious tree called ''Inang Puno (Mother Tree), similar to Old Etheria's Tree of Life which comes from its said parent, located at the Hardin ng Buhay (Garden of Life) within Devas. Said tree can grant a new life to an ivtre in Devas, but they will be the reincarnations (Sarkosi) with no memory nor powers of their former selves. There are few instances that a deceased Encantado can be brought back to Encantadia only for short time, such as King Armeo who came down from Devas to meet his lost son Ybarro in the ruined palace of Sapiro and to give him the kalasag and Erra'Odin. Also, Lira is the first living Encantada who reached Devas when she meets Emre and the fully matured Kahlil. The third time Lira visited Devas, she was with Mira, Wantuk, and Wahid where the group met Emre himself. Emre can accept requests of the deceased Encantados to go back to Encantadia temporarily for other reasons but under the condition that they should go back to Devas once their mission is accomplished before the light in their palm would disappear, such as Amihan and Kahlil who returned to finish off the Hadezars. When Emre is overthrown by Ether, Arde and Keros, they assume their leadership over Devas and they imprison the Ivtres from getting out of Devas, except Kahlil who is able to escape without being detected. The Hadezars from Balaak are provided by Arde and they also serve as soldiers in Devas during the reign of Arde, Ether and Keros. After Emre's banishment, Devas began to show a darker image with lightning beneath it. Devas is finally liberated after Emre defeats Arde in order to reclaim his powers. Cassiopea later lives in Devas with Emre when he made her as a Bathaluman. Notable Places * Gate of Devas - this is the main entrance to Devas. It can be reached by the use of skyship from Encantadia but it cannot enter the main premises without permission from Emre himself. * Palace of Emre - this is where Bathalang Emre and some ivtres reside in Devas. It is guarded by Devas soldiers. Upon the takeover of Ether, Arde and Keros, it is guarded by the Hadezars. * Hardin ng Buhay - the place where the Inang Puno is. * Devas Dungeon - the place where the ivtres imprisoned. Known dwellers * Bathalang Emre (deity) * Bathalumang Cassiopea (deity) * Rama Armeo of Sapiro (not shown, but implied) * Rehav Raquim of Sapiro * Hara Minea of Lireo (later transformed into an orb and reincarnated into a tree) * AdesAdes is the first character to actually appear within the vicinity of Devas, but the blue butterflies fetched her off-screen. * Diwani Lira of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro (temporary)Lira is the first and only living Encantado to reach Devas. * Two white-armored Devas soldiers * Diwan Kahlil of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro * Hara Amihan of Lireo * Bathalang Keros of Binyaan (after overthrowing Emre) * Bathalumang Ether (after overthrowing Emre) * Bathalang Arde of Balaak (after overthrowing Emre) * Hadezars (provided by Arde) * Alira Naswen * Gamil * Galatea * Vish'ka * Manik * GilasGilas' soul eventually went to Devas off-screen after the final war. (not shown but implied) * WahidWahid's soul eventually went to Devas off-screen after the final war. (not shown but implied) * Deshna * Ariana * Muyak * HitanoHitano's ivtre is shown during Hara Alena's coronation, but it is unknown how he converted from a Hadezar into an ivtre. (not shown but implied) Trivia * Devas is similar to the Fields of Elysium in Greek Mythology or Abraham's bosomAccording to some Christian commentators, this is where the Old Testament saints resided before the resurrection of Jesus Christ in Christian escathology. Due to the existence of the Realm of the Celestial Beings which acts as universal heaven, Devas is similar to these two concepts. * It is surprising that Manik's soul went to Devas since the fall of Emre. It can be assumed that his soul is imprisoned by either Ether or Arde off-screen. * It is possibly implied that the white-armored Devas soldiers are the deceased soldiers of Lireo, Hathoria or Sapiro who are loyal to Emre. Version differences *In the original series, Arde and Ether had never taken over Devas, as Arde was the only the guardian of the limbo or the gate going to Devas. *In the original series, Galatea was Emre's chief adviser of Devas. References Category:Locations